What Happens When You Give Skaters The Afternoon Off
by AwkwardKatsudonNerd
Summary: Ever wondered what figure skaters do after a competition to unwind? Well your question is answered here! Who knew they like to mess around and have dance parties? Brought to you mostly by Phichit Chulanont.


I'm uploading this from my phone... fingers crossed it works!!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Also, I got the idea for this fic from a video called 'Viktor takes Yuuri' uploaded by UptownCosplay on YouTube. Give it a watch after reading this! It's actually amazing, and I may have died a little on the inside. I also had the very strong urge to turn it into a fic and boom, this was born.

I hope you enjoy!

YOI

Yuuri didn't know how long he had been smiling for. He was reeling with emotions right now. He'd gotten 2nd place at the Barcelona Grand Prix with the help from his idol – Viktor Nikiforov. Along the way, he had fallen head over heels for Viktor (well, moreso than he was originally). They'd exchanged rings and Phichit so, so calmly announced they were married, so naturally, Viktor told everyone they were engaged. His heart nearly burst out of his chest when Viktor said that they would get married when he won gold. And he just couldn't forget that tomorrow he was going to finally skate with Viktor in front of a very large and probably conservative audience. To say he was excited was an understatement.

Yuuri had never been so in love and happy in his life.

"Hey Yuuri!" Yuuri turned to find Phichit walking towards him. He smiled.

"Hey Phitchit!" He replied, gathering his various miscellaneous items from the bench.

"So us finalists have gotten permission from our coaches to have an unwinding afternoon. Want to join us? There's going to be no coaches or spectators or journalists or alcohol at all."

Yuuri thought for a moment. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know Phichit…" Yuuri trailed off, not knowing how to tell his friend that he wanted to celebrate with Viktor.

"Oh come on Yuuri! Loosen up! Viktor can come with you considering he's coming back to competitive skating now." Yuuri's eyes lightened. "Oh boy, you're so in love, it's adorable." Phichit received a light punch in the shoulder.

"Yuuri!" Another voice shouted. Yuuri turned to find Viktor walking towards him. "Are we going to this skaters only party? Chris was texting me about it."

"Oh…Ah, yes?" It came out more like a question rather than an answer. Phichit chuckled.

"Oh yay! Apparently there's a ban on alcohol, but maybe we could sneak in vodka?" Viktor grinned down at him.

Yuuri giggled when Victor ran his hands up his sides. Phichit casually walked backwards, more than happy to give them a moment. He was so glad his best friend had finally found someone and had fallen in love.

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!" Yakov shouted. The three skaters jumped. Where did he even come from?! "You will not be sneaking vodka into this so called 'unwinding party!'"

"I was joking." Viktor said, amused. Yakov shook his head and walked away, muttering under his breath.

YOI

Phichit, Viktor and Yuuri finally joined Yuri (Yurio), Chris and JJ on the ice.

"Took you long enough." Chris said with a wink. "Did you catch these two do- mmph!" Yurio had skated up behind him and covered his mouth.

"Do not finish that sentence." Said the grumpy teenager. The others just laughed.

"Say Yuuri, what are you going to do for your exhibition skate?" Phichit asked.

Yuuri looked at Viktor and they shared a secretive smile. "You will have to wait and see."

Phichit pouted. "Oh come on Yuuri, a hint?"

"Hmm... well what I can say is that involves ice and skates. I thought that was rather obvious." Everyone burst out laughing. Phichit looked shocked before joining in.

For the next hour or so, they all skated around and learned a few tricks from each other. Everyone tried Viktors famous quad flip, but the only person who managed to land it aside from Viktor was Yuuri. Viktor watched on proudly as Yuuri landed the quad flip three times successfully. Yurio almost got to quad, but didn't have enough momentum behind him for the fourth rotation. Phichit was certainly having fun filming everything.

At one point, Viktor managed to pull Yuuri away from the group. He hadn't really had much of a chance to speak to Yuuri after the medal ceremony due to the press conference, interviews and what not. They skated away from the others holding hands. Phichit grinned and winked when he caught Viktor's eyes. When they finally came to a stop on the other side of the rink, Viktor smiled down at Yuuri, and rested his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

"I'm really proud of you." Viktor whispered. His heart fluttered when Yuuri's face lit up with a smile. He tenderly cupped Yuuri's cheek. "You've come so far this season."

"Thank you Viktor. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Yuuri replied, unconsciously leaning into Viktors hand. Viktor leant down and pressed a small kiss to Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor. He felt Viktor's other arm slide around him. They started moving backwards slightly.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" JJ called out. "We're going to go into one of the empty meeting rooms here and have a dance party. You coming?"

Viktor pulled back slightly and looked at Yuuri who just shrugged. "Okay!" Viktor decided. Suddenly, Viktor spun Yuuri out of his arms and then pushed him up in the air and threw him out ways. Yuuri was shocked but somehow managed to spin and land on his feet steadily. Viktor had taken to causally doing this to him so he'd trust the silver haired man more on the ice. When he stopped, he crossed his arms and looked at Viktor, who was coming out of his own spin. Some of the guys were cheering and Yurio was muttering on about something. Probably about Viktor being a show off.

"What on earth was that for?" Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. Viktor just winked.

"You know why." Yuuri grinned. "Come on then," Viktor took Yuuri's hand and they followed the others off the ice.

The skaters headed to the area where the press conference for the top three was held earlier that day. The room was pretty much empty, save a few chairs, tables and speakers. "Can we play a game or something?" Phichit asked when the other guys sprawled across the room. He was dreadfully bored and wanted to have some high quality entertainment for his viewers.

"What are we, 12?" Yurio mumbled. Otabek actually cracked a smile.

"Oh Yurio, come on, it will be fun!" Viktor said, grinning when the angsty teenager rolled his eyes.

"Says the oldest kid in the room."

"But what on earth would we do?" JJ asked. He probably shouldn't have, if the widening grin on Phichit's face was anything to go by.

Yurio groaned. "Oh no."

"DANCE BATTLE!" Phichit suggested enthusiastically. Unsurprisingly, Victor clapped and jumped up and down. Yuuri just grinned at Viktor. Chris also seemed excited.

"Well, this will be interesting." JJ mused.

Phichit and Viktor eventually convinced everyone to agree. Although, it didn't take much considering that the only person who was protesting was Yurio. I think we all know who convinced him.

Phichit found himself in charge. He did suggest it after all. He decided that everyone had to put their names into his hat (although he only pretended to put in his name) and put song choices into Yurio's beanie. Phichit also failed to mention that he'd set his phone to record the ENTIRE thing. Besides, if he told them, they probably wouldn't let loose so much. Also like, they should expect this from him already- have you seen his instagram?!

"Yuuri? Would you like to do the honours?" Phichit asked, holding his hat out to Yuuri, who grinned and reached into it.

"Our first contestant is… Chris." Viktor may have chuckled. "And up against him is JJ."

"Well then. This could go in two directions…" JJ said stretching his arms.

"And the song…" Yuuri continued reaching into the beanie, "…is 'Sexy and I Know It'." Everyone laughed and cheered at that.

"Don't get too carried away Chris," Viktor drawled. "Don't forget little Yurio is only 16."

Yurio growled. Otabek calmly placed his hand on Yurio's shoulder, and the younger teen seemed to relax.

"Alrighty! Here we go!" Phichit exclaimed. The music started. Unfortunately for Chris, there was no pole in sight.

Now, to be honest, the next few minutes were filled with a lot of very, very suggestive dance moves from Chris, and JJ looking slightly uncomfortable but nevertheless, put his own JJ style onto the Macarena and the Nutbush.

Yurio was busy covering his eyes uncomfortably to avoid watching Chris who started grinding against Viktor. Otabek was casually taking photos to use as blackmail if he ever needed it. Yuuri was laughing and hollering with Phichit, needing to hold onto his best friend to keep himself upright. And Viktor may have lost himself in pits of laugher when Chris began to twerk on him. Chris may have ripped his pants off and started thrusting towards JJ near the end of the song. But we won't go there.

"Unfortunately for you Chris, I belong to Yuuri." Viktor said when the song ended. Everyone was clapping and laughing or if their name was Yurio, they were rocking back and forth on the floor muttering on and on about how he could never look at Chris or JJ the same way again.

"I- uh… I'm just uncomfortable…" JJ said, not even knowing what to say to Chris. He was unable to meet his eyes.

"That was actually amazing." Phichit managed to get out amongst his giggles.

"um… uh- Chris can have that. I have to go." JJ made to leave, but Chris hauled him back by his jacket collar.

"Did you enjoy that?" Chris whispered seductively. JJ's eyes widened. "How about you pick the next two?" Chris laughed at the look on JJ's face.

"Uh—sure." JJ said. He reached into the hat and pulled out two slips of paper. "Otabek and… Yuri."

"Which one?" Yurio asked, silently wishing it was him. He managed to keep his face from showing emotion.

Yuuri peered at the paper over JJ's shoulder. "You," he said grinning. Yurio cheered internally. He had to resist the urge to punch the air. "Oh my god." Yuuri started laughing.

"What?!" Yurio questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"Hips don't lie." JJ read out. Everyone cracked up. Except Yurio.

"Come on, seriously?"

Phichit started the song and Otabek managed a smiled at Yurio.

"Do your hips lie?" Otabek said. He may have winked at Yurio. The younger teen blinked.

Viktor and Yuuri cheered when Yurio got up and faced Otabek. Otabek was casually moving his hips around and did some disco moves. Yurio started booping up and down awkwardly, trying to work out what to do.

"Your hips are lying to me Yurio," Chris called out. The teenager glared at him.

As the song went on, Yurio got more into it and he channelled his inner Shakira. And then he found himself being spun by Otabek. Together, they casually, I want to say, tangoed across the floor. The other guys were cheering. Chris even joined in with his own Shakira moves, but it wasn't caught on camera until Phichit picked up his phone and turned the camera on Chris. Yurio may have cracked a smile near the end of the song when Otabek winked at him again, but there's no proof. Viktor and Yuuri were grinning like madmen.

Phichit was busy plotting and panning the camera between the dancing pair and Chris - who even knows what he was plotting? JJ bopped along to the song awkwardly, as Chris started dancing towards him. They all cheered at the end of the song and Yurio failed to hold in his laughter at how ridiculous the situation was.

"I can't believe I just did that..." He said to Otabek who just smirked.

"Well I wonder who's up next," Phichit said grinning. "I reckon you both win that one by the way." He reached into the hat to pull out the remaining two names. "Yuuri verses Viktor!"

Viktor grinned down at Yuuri as JJ and Chris were all like "oooooooo lovers quarrel!"

"I'm picking the song!" Yurio said reaching into his beanie. His eyes widened. "I wish I hadn't. You guys have to dance to 'Pony'."

Yuuri groaned. "Yurio, what a perfect song." Viktor drawled.

The song began. "I reckon this is going to be more risqué considering they are together." JJ said to no one in particular.

"I hope so." Chris said eyeing Viktuuri carefully. JJ slowly moved away and stood by Phichit.

"Well Viktor, I, Yuuri, am going to take you." When the other guys laughed,Yuuri realised what he had said. "I mean in this battle... fight... thing. Just watch." He started to move his hips around. Viktor watched on amused. And then, his precious Yuuri began to unbutton his pants. Wolf whistles came from most of the guys, Chris especially, and Yurios jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." The distraught teen said. He wanted to look away, but he was so shocked that he had lost the ability to move.

At this point, Yuuri had thrown his pants away, Viktor hadn't even moved an inch and Phichit whispered to the camera "Did you know Yuuri used to do pole dancing classes for fun? He was the best in the class. Oh he is so going to kill me later."

Yuuri didn't know what had come over him, but whatever had, he was enjoying the look on Viktor's face. It was the one that said he wanted to come over and devour him. He did another kick and spin before Viktor spoke.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, sweet, darling. You're trying very, very hard."

Yuuri blinked. He couldn't help but stare as Viktor started unbuttoning his black and silver vest. He tried not to start drooling when Viktor started body rolling as he did so.

Cheers, whistles and screams came from the other guys and Otabek felt obliged to cover Yurios eyes to keep the poor teen from being traumatised any further but he found Yurio's facial expression too hilarious to do so.

Suddenly, Viktor was in front of Yuuri and had flicked his vest back dramatically. He reached for Yuuri's hands who happily obliged in his love struck state. He was yanked towards the taller man, so Yuuri couldn't help but stand on his toes and wrap his arms around Viktor's neck.

"Oh my god." Yurio breathed out. If possible his jaw dropped further.

Viktor's nose bumped Yuuri's before he kissed him full on the mouth. The others, aside from Yurio of course, started wolf whistling.

Yuuri felt Viktor grin against his lips, and his hands slid down the back of his body before he was suddenly lifted off the ground. Instinctively, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor, moved his hands to cup Viktor's head and then tilted it slightly so he had better access to explore Viktor's mouth.

"Well that escalated quickly." Phitchit commented grinning.

"That's so hot." Chris added. JJ shuffled away from the older man who had popped up beside him again.

Otabek finally gave in and covered Yurio's eyes. The boy glowered and battered the hands away. "Why are they like this?" The teen questioned. He swore that every time he was in a room with the both of them, there was always a lot of flirting, seductive looks, touching and kissing going on. Yes even in competitions - Have you seen the Eros routine or do you live under a rock?

Yuuri managed to detach himself from Viktor's lips for a second to say "I've been taken." Chris and Phitchit laughed.

"Say Yuuri, how about you come back with me to our room later so I can give you some private coaching?" Viktor whispered.

Yuuri grinned and nodded enthusiastically before meeting Viktor's lips again.

Chris opened his mouth to ask what Viktor had said to make Yuuri grin like that, but Yurio beat him to it. "We don't want to know what he said."

"I think they need to get a room." JJ said laughing. "This is turning into a peep show or something."

Fortunately for them (... well unfortunately for Chris), Viktor had heard him. He pulled back from Yuuri's face, looked over at the others and then back at his love. Yurio was taking a sip of his drink - a mistake on his part.

"Well, if you put it that way, we'd better continue your private coaching else where darling." He said loudly. Yurio spat out his drink, narrowly missing Otabek who casually handed him a tissue.

"Do a dramatic exit!" Phichit yelled out, picking up his camera. This was going to be good.

Viktor managed another sweet but quick kiss with Yuuri before saying "You want a dramatic exit?" He moved Yuuri in his arms so he was being carried bridal style. Yuuri gasped at the sudden change in position. "Beat this." Viktor turned and strutted out of the room, laughter and catcalls following him. Yuuri even straightened one of his legs, much to the amusement of the others.

Not long after that whole debacle, the rest of the skaters headed back to the hotel for some sleep. They still had the exhibition skate and banquet in a couple of days after all.

YOI

Yuuri woke to the sound of a phone going off continually. Viktor's phone to be more precise. "Viktor," he groaned, shaking his lovers shoulder. Blue eyes peered up at him.

"Yes my darling?" Viktor whispered sleepily. Yuuri just pointed to the older mans phone.

Viktor picked it up, eyes widening at the amount of notifications he had. The most recent one was a text from Chris which read 'Have you seen this yet?'

He was linked to a YouTube playlist titled _'What happens when you give skaters the afternoon off.'_ Viktor giggled, scrolling through the various videos in the list. Yuuri was going to be very upset when he saw this. Hulk Yuuri might even make an appearance. He went to show Yuuri what he'd discovered, but laughed when he saw that Yuuri had turned over and gone back to sleep.

Viktor decided that Yuuri's reaction needed evidence so he found his lovers phone to record with, which happened to be on the floor. He couldn't wait to see Yuuri's face when he saw this.

"Oh Yuuri darling!" Viktor said cheerfully. The man in question groaned. "Yuuri my sweet, you have to look at this!"

Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor, slightly confused when it seemed as though he was being filmed.

"What is it?" He questioned, yawning. "Why are you filming me?" He self consciously ran a hand through his hair.

"You might want to look at this." Viktor replied, holding out his phone. Yuuri say up and squinted at the phone, letting the bedsheets fall to his waist.

" _'What happens when you give skaters the afternoon off'_ playlist?" He started scrolling through the videos. Viktor just grinned. Phichit was going to appreciate this.

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

"VIKTOR takes YUURI!?!?" Yuuri exclaimed. He started watching the video and his jaw dropped. "Oh no. No no no no no. Viktor, please tell me that this isn't online. Please."

"Unfortunately it is."

"1.9 million views, nearly a million likes and 0 dislikes?! Number one on trending?!" Viktor chuckled. They were rather popular. "Who in the world posted this?!"

Any second now.

"PHICHIT CHULANONT!"

Someone's in trouble.


End file.
